sergebosquetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Owlclaw
Owlclaw is a light brown tabby tom. History In the Super Edition Arc Bramblestar's Storm Owlclaw is part of a patrol that catches Bramblestar and his patrol on ShadowClan territory. He, Tawnypelt, Scorchfur, and Grasspaw make up the rest of the group. He and Scorchfur flank Bramblestar's patrol on both sides, while Grasspaw brings up the rear, as Tawnypelt leads them to camp to speak with Blackstar. During the battle with the badgers, Owlclaw is part of the group that attacks them. Before Bramblestar is able to move in to attack, he sees Owlclaw appear and slash his claws across the badger's face. The tabby tom's attack distracts the black and white animal, who soon regains his footing and chases after Owlclaw. In the Power of Three Arc The Sight Owlpaw is one of ShadowClan's apprentices, being mentored by Smokefoot. The young apprentice is one of the ShadowClan cats attacking ThunderClan. He is spotted by Lionpaw, who notes that he is attacking his brother, Jaypaw. Owlpaw taunts and mocks Jaypaw, who is blind and cannot see where he is attacking. Lionpaw, seeing this, rushes up to his brother's side and calls Owlpaw a coward, to which he is offended. He shows his true nature when he attacks Jaypaw, slashing at his nose. Although blind, Jaypaw fights back, with the help of Lionpaw, and manages to overtake his attacker. At a Gathering, he and another ShadowClan cat, a warrior named Oakfur, show disdain at Firestar's acceptance of non-Clan born cats into ThunderClan, and Owlpaw says that Firestar is destroying the warrior code by letting in kittypets, loners, and other cats, like Stormfur and Brook. Owlpaw seems very enthusiastic about Squirrelflight's idea for a Daylight Gathering, and when Heatherpaw suggests the apprentices compete against each other, he boasts, saying he could beat any ThunderClan cat when it comes to hunting. After the Daylight Gathering, Owlpaw is furious that the Clan leaders called the contests a draw, saying that he was the best hunter, and Lionpaw and Breezepaw didn't even return from hunting. He is reprimanded by his mother, Blossomfur, who says that the two apprentices almost died. Although still upset, Blackstar, ShadowClan's leader, announces that Owlpaw will have first pick of their prey when they return home. Each of the other Clan leaders does the same, and from RiverClan, Leopardstar announces Pouncepaw as their best apprentice, Onestar of WindClan picks Heatherpaw, and Firestar chooses Hollypaw, from ThunderClan. Dark River Although not formally appearing himself, Owlpaw is mentioned to be at a Gathering by Breezepaw, who says that he and Ivypaw had challenged Berrypaw, a ThunderClan apprentice, to a jumping contest. Outcast : Owlpaw does not formally appear in Outcast but is listed in the allegiances. He has received his warrior name of Owlclaw Eclipse Owlclaw is part of the ShadowClan patrol that takes Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw to ShadowClan's campto see Sol. The warrior is looking fearfully up at the sun, and Hollypaw wonders if they think StarClan will hide the sun if they start fighting again. Long Shadows : Owlclaw does not formally appear in Long Shadows but is listed in the allegiances. Sunrise He is part of a border patrol with Ivytail and Smokefoot when Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf try to find out who their father is. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice He is seen on a patrol with Tawnypelt, her apprentice, Starlingpaw, and Redwillow, another ShadowClan warrior. As the traveling cats return from finding the source of the dwindling lake. Their patrol is scented by Dovepaw, and Lionblaze notes that he never thought he would be glad to be in ShadowClan's territory again. Fading Echoes While a fight between ShadowClan and ThunderClan break out, Owlclaw is attacked by two ThunderClan cats, Dovepaw and Rosepetal. They overpower him and drive him into a bush, and he yowls in pain. Owlclaw is again attacked by Dovepaw, who then moves on to attacking another one of his Clanmates, a warrior named Crowfrost. As Lionblaze tears Russetfur off of Firestar, he accidentally kills her. Owlclaw is the first to notice this, and he yowls in shock, saying that Lionblaze killed the ShadowClan deputy. Lionblaze, shocked by this, says that he didn't do anything to her. Night Whispers : Owlclaw does not formally appear in Night Whispers but is listed in the allegiances. Sign of the Moon : Owlclaw does not formally appear in Sign of the Moon but is listed in the allegiances. The Forgotten Warrior : Owlclaw does not formally appear in The Forgotten Warrior but is listed in the allegiances. The Last Hope : Owlclaw does not formally appear in The Last Hope but is listed in the allegiances. In the Field Guide ArcEdit Battles of the Clans In Special Battle Tactics: Tigerheart Teaches the Night Ambush, he is shown as an apprentice, along with Scorchpaw, Shrewpaw, Redpaw, and Olivepaw. Tigerheart explains that they need to keep their voices down during an ambush, saying that if he can hear the apprentices whispering, so can an enemy patrol. As Tigerheart asks for a possible call to alert other cats to be ready for an attack, Owlpaw does an imitation of an owl. This impresses Tigerheart, and he praises the apprentice for it, but he says that perhaps the attacking cats might think it's an owl calling, and asks what else they could use to signal to their fellow Clanmates. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : Owlclaw does not formally appear in Hollyleaf's Story but is listed in the allegiances. Mistystar's Omen : Owlclaw does not formally appear in Mistystar's Omen but is listed in the allegiances. Dovewing's Silence : Owlclaw does not formally appear in Dovewing's Silence but is listed in the allegiances.